beauty_lifestylefandomcom-20200214-history
Texture and Effect Glossary
:Go here if you are looking for the '''category' Textures and Effects.'' :Go here if you are looking for the article Texture Comparisons. :Go here if you are looking for the article Colour and Shade Glossary. :Go here if you are looking for a list of all the Beauty Glossaries. Bubble Finish Is in reference to Nail Polish. Bubble-like translucent particles added in the lacquer for a 3-D gritty effect. Dewy or Glow Is in reference to Foundation. A moist glowing finish texture. Duochrome Finish Is in reference to Nail Polish. Two colours usually achieved with a sparkle, shimmer or metallized shift. So is considered a colour (by being two colours) and a texture or an effect. Alternatively, referred as Duotone. Duotone Is in reference to Makeup. Two colours usually achieved with a sparkle, shimmer or metallized shift. So is considered a colour (by being two colours) and a texture or an effect. Alternatively, referred as Duochrome. Confetti Similar to Sparkle and Glitter in that it has a 3-D effect but without the sparkle or shift. Crackle Finish Is in reference to Nail Polish. Crackle or Shatter effect is when you apply a regular coat of nail polish as a base colour and then the special crackle nail polish. As it dries it makes breaks allowing the base colour to come through. Cream In reference to Lipstick or Lip Gloss. Free of shimmer or glitter but not absent of shine or sheen. Creme Finish Is in reference to Nail Polish. Free of shimmer or glitter but not absent of shine or sheen. Fleck Is in reference to Nail Polish. A 3-D sparkle and shift effect of irregular fleck-like shapes. Glimmer See Shimmer. Glitter Finish Is in reference to Nail Polish. A 3-D sparkle and shift. Glitter See Sparkle and Glitter. Holographic Is in reference to Makeup. Similar to iridescent but showing multiple luminous colours usually achieved with a sparkle, shimmer or metallized shift. It can be a spectrum of colours itself and not particularly a colour and so is considered a texture or an effect. :Lamé s in reference to Nail Polish. A type of glitter nail polish finish made with holographic particles. Full Coverage Is in reference to Foundation. Coverage that conceals most imperfections and flaws in skin tone. Iridescent Is in reference to Makeup. Similar to holographic but showing multiple luminous pale colours reflective (when seen from "different angles") usually achieved with a sparkle, shimmer or metallized shift. The colour itself stays the same and can be considered a colour (usually very pale) and a texture or an effect. Lamé See Holographic. Matte Finish Is in reference to Nail Polish. Free of sheen, shimmer or glitter. :Demi-Matte or Satin Finish is a matte finish with a slight sheen. Matte Is in reference to Makeup. Free of sheen, shimmer or glitter. :Demi-Matte, Semi-Matte or Natural Matte in reference to foundation finish texture for a natural finish— neither moist nor powdery. :Luminous-Matte or Satin in reference to lipstick or foundation finish texture for a natural luminous finish between fresh and velvety. :Matte in reference to foundation finish texture for a velvet like finish— free of shine. :Comfort Matte, Demi-Matte or Satin-Matte in reference to lipstick texture is a texture with a hint of cream. :Mega Matte in reference to lipstick texture is a texture more velvet and has more density than comfort matte. Medium Coverage Is in reference to Foundation. Coverage that hides some imperfections and evens out skin tone. Metallic Finish Is in reference to Nail Polish. A luminous reflective sheen. More reflective sheen compared to Pearl Finish. :Foil Nail Polish is a chrome metallic nail polish effect. :Nail Foil Transfer is a metallic, holographic or patterned nail effect transferred on to nails. Metallic or Metallized Is in reference to Makeup, also know as frosts or frosted (the dated terms). :Metallic is a metal effect seen in gold, silver, bronze and copper. :Metallized is a metal effect given to other colours. For the purposes of this Wiki both are acceptable/interchangeable. Multicoloured Is in reference to Glitter Finish or Sparkle or Glitter Makeup. Similar to holographic in pertaining to be more than two identifiable colours present, achieved through 3-D glitter or Sparkle but on a clear or transparent medium. Pearl Finish Is in reference to Nail Polish. A luminous sheen. Less shimmer compared to Shimmer Finish. Satin Is in reference to Makeup. A texture between matte and shimmer; almost matte and a hint of shimmer. :Satin or Luminous-Matte in reference to lipstick or foundation finish texture between matte and dewy/glowing— luminous sheen between fresh and velvety. :Satin-Matte, Comfort Matte or Demi-Matte in reference to lipstick texture is a texture with a hint of cream. Sheer In reference to Lipstick, Lip Gloss or Lip Balm. A shine texture and less pigment; similar to a gloss. Sheer Coverage Is in reference to Foundation. A transparent, tint of colour to even out skin tone. Sheer Finish Is in reference to Nail Polish. A shine texture and less pigment; similar to a gloss. Sheer Finishes are buildable— the more coats the less sheer. :Jelly Nail Polish is a high gloss buildable sheer nail polish. Shimmer Finish Is in reference to Nail Polish. A luminous sheen and shift. More shimmer compared to Pearl Finish. Shimmer Is in reference to Makeup. A luminous sheen and shift. Alternatively, referred as Glimmer. Shine In reference to Lipstick or Lip Balm. A high shine or wet texture comparable to a Lip Gloss but in a lipstick. Sparkle and Glitter Is in reference to Makeup. A 3-D sparkle and shift. Category:Beauty Glossary Category:Makeup Category:Textures and Effects